FusionFall
Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall was an MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) in which players could enter the Cartoon Network Universe as an original character in the fight against Fuse and his army of Fusions. In the picture on the right, Ben is with (left to right) Numbuh Five (Codename: Kids Next Door), Ed (Ed Edd N' Eddy), and Bloo and Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). Players were able to gain a Kids Next Door KNDefense suit when they had Ben as a guide in the game. History The game was announced in mid-2007 and set for release in the summer of 2008, but was delayed until January 14, 2009. The game featured elements and characters from many Cartoon Network original series (including many characters from Ben 10), redesigned in an anime style by Midori Foo. On August 29, 2013, FusionFall ''officially shut down following two years without an update. A team of fans helped bring the game as ''FusionFall Retro ''on August 5, 2018. While originally released as the original game's 2009 build, ''Retro has been updated with quality of life improvements and added content, including Ben 10 content such as Spidermonkey, who's model was built specifically for Retro. Game Play The Story Planet Fusion, ruled by the evil Fuse, has traveled throughout the galaxy for millennia, devastating and absorbing countless planets and civilizations, and its next target will be the planet Earth, specifically the Cartoon Network universe. Now the player must join forces with the heroes and villains of the Cartoon Network universe to save the planet and defeat Fuse. The Future In the Future, no one resembled Ben 10 except for the players with outfits and weapons. Later, however, in the game's history, FusionFall allowed Vilgax and Paradox to exist in the Past (i.e., the time corresponding to our Present) due to a time-warping adventure based on "Alien Abductions A FusionFall Adventure". Vilgax's mission is no longer available due to the Future being replaced by new training areas, the Null Void, The Zoo, and Mt. Neverest. The Past In the Past, Ben can be chosen as a guide along with Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory), Mojo Jojo (from The Powerpuff Girls) and Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy). Ben's guide missions involved finding hidden Plumber Bases around the world before Fuse and his minions did. His normal missions involved trying to disinfect the Space Port (which Fuse had infected to stop anyone leaving Earth). Ben had also unwillingly entered into a treaty with Vilgax until the end of the war. Kevin could be found in Nowhere (a location from Courage the Cowardly Dog, whose eponymous star was also found there) next to Juniper Lee (from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee). His missions involved the player collecting Fusion Spawn samples in order for Kevin to absorb their matter and energy. Gwen could be found in the Pimpleback Mountains (from Camp Lazlo) trying to research a magical alien totem. Finally, Max could be found in Townsville Park (a Powerpuff Girls-derived location) alongside Numbuh One (from Codename: Kids Next Door) and The Scotsman (from Samurai Jack) trying to stop Fuse from awakening an ancient creature from below the Fissure. Max was also researching Fusion Matter on animals similar to Mojo Jojo's project to create the world's most powerful monkey minion. Fuse also kept stealing Kevin's car keys in order to create a Fusion army of Kevin's first major mutation. Multiple Plumbers and SACT agents could also be seen throughout the world. Ben 10 Characters Fusions *Fusion Ben (Found in Providence HQ and Offworld Plaza (2x)) *Fusion Gwen (Found in Offworld Plaza and Area 51.5) *Fusion Kevin (Found in Green Maw) *Fusion Vilgax (Found in Area 51.5) *Fusion Echo Echo (Found in Genius Grove and Unknown) *Fusion AmpFibian (Found in Genius Grove) *Fusion Tetrax (Found in Green Maw) *Fusion Max (Found in Townsville Park and Tech Square) *Fusion Hex (Found in The Ruins and Dinosaur Pass) Nanos *Alien X Nano (acquired at Level 2 or with code) *AmpFibian Nano (acquired at Level 4) *Four Arms Nano (acquired at Level 16) *Rath Nano (acquired at Level 20) *Vilgax Nano (acquired at Level 20) *Swampfire Nano (acquired at Level 20) *Hex Nano (acquired at Level 28) *Humungousaur Nano (acquired at Level 32) *Ultimate Big Chill Nano (not acquirable; seen in Mt. Neverest in Dexter's Lab Containments) Nanos that are replaced by another Nano *Upgrade Nano (replaced) *Ghostfreak Nano (replaced) *Ben Nano (10 years old, replaced) NPCs (Non Playable Characters) *Ben Tennyson (Found in Null Void, Mount Neverest, Ships Interior and Offworld Plaza. Previously found in Tech Square (The Future)) *Gwen Tennyson (Found in Mount Neverest, Ships Interior and Pimpleback Mountains) *Kevin Levin (Found in Mount Neverest, Ships Interior and Nowhere) *Max Tennyson (Found in Mount Neverest, Townsville Park and Ships Interior) *Vilgax (Found in Offworld Plaza. Previously found in Genius Grove (The Future)) *Tetrax Shard (Found in Forsaken Valley) *Hex (Found in Devil's Bluff) *Echo Echo (Found in Vilgax Ship. Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Professor Paradox (Found in Peach Creek Commons, City Station and Ships Interior) *Ship (Found in Genius Grove and City Station. He are the Ships Interior area) *Megawhatts (Found in Vilgax Ship. Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Alan Albright (Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Albedo (Previously found in Pokey Oaks South) *Azmuth (Found in Ships Interior) *Alien X (Previously found in Pokey Oaks South (both Past and Future)) *Random Plumber agents are scouted around the FusionFall world *Random SACT agents are scouted around the FusionFall world (Mostly in Infected Zones) *Random Galvans are scouted around the FusionFall world in Ships Interior NPCs that you fight *Kevin Levin (Foster's Home) *Vilgax (Offworld Plaza and Lower Catacombs) *Albedo (Mojo's Volcano) Weapons based on Ben 10 *Null Void projector *Shuttlegun *Goop Acid Blaster *Custom Null Void Pistol *Dominator Shuttlegun *Conqueror Shuttlegun *Modded Null Void projector *Tuned Null Void projector *Vanquisher Shuttlegun *Maxed Null Void projector *Subjugator Shuttlegun *Laser Lance Mark 1 *Laser Lance Mark 2 *Laser Lance Mark 3 *Laser Lance Mark 4 *Laser Lance Mark 5 *Spidermonkey Web Shooter *Protoplasm Cannon *Brainstorm Shock Cannon *Heatblaster *Swampfire Torch *Chill Caster *Neutrino Engine *Petrosapien Shard *Energy Grenades *Wildvine Seedbomb *Hex's Staff *Forever Knights Energy Blade *Rocket Cutlass *Mechamorph Pistol Outfits based on Ben 10 Characters *Jetray Mask and Cape *Ben 10 Jacket (Alien Force) *Ben 10 Tee (Original Series) *Cannonbolt Set *Ben 10 Bubblehead *Plumber armor outfits *Sumo Slammers set *SACT set *Galactic Enforcers Set *Heatblast set *Spidermonkey set *Goop Bubblehead *Big Chill Bubblehead *Echo Echo sonic pack *AmpFibian tendrils *Water Hazard helmet *Swampfire helmet *Ultimate Spidermonkey legs *Armodrillo Helmet *Mechamorph Helmet *Eye Guy set *Gwen 10,000 set *Chromastone set *Vilgax minions set *Nanomech helmet *Nanomech wings *Ghostfreak Tendrils. *Ultimate Echo Echo helmet *Necrofriggian helmet *Lodestar helmet *Terraspin Shell *Necrofriggian Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Aggregor helmet *Armodrillo set (except for helmet) *AmpFibian Set (except for tendrils) *Humungousaur Set (except for helmet) *Ultimate Cannonbolt Set (except for helmet) *Wildmutt set *Goop set *Ultimate Humungousaur set *NRG set *Ultimate Kevin helmet *Big Chill wings Vehicles based on Ben 10 Characters *Big Chill Glider *Kevin Levin Hovercar *Mechamorph Jetbike *''Ben 10'' Hoverboard *Mechamorph hoverboard *Pyronite Rock *"Charmed" Hoverboard *Classic Hover Board Trivia *The game was originally going to use the original series version of all of the Ben 10 characters; however, with the release and popularity of Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10's representation was based on that series instead. There were various remnants of this plan related to the main game: **10 year old Ben is used in the pre-release manga FusionFall: Worlds Collide, which depicts the events up to Planet Fusion's arrival on Earth. Notably, the final page showing Planet Fusion's actual arrival was removed from the website, likely because of the continuity error with Ben's age in the manga versus his age in the actual game. **Vilgax originally had his original series release, likely due to him not appearing in Alien Force as of the time of FusionFall's release. He was eventually changed in the update to match his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien'' appearance. **Hex retained his original series appearance throughout the whole game's run, despite Vilgax being changed to match his appearance in Alien Force, and Hex appearing in the episode Time Heals. **Tetrax Shard uses his original series design, and was never updated to match his Alien Force appearance. **Original series Ben, Upgrade, and Ghostfreak were all originally intended to be nanos. **Four Arms uses his original series design for both his nano, and his appearance in FusionFall Heroes, despite having appeared in Ultimate Alien. **Fusion Vilgax is based on his original series design, and was not changed like NPC Vilgax was to be based on his Alien Force design. **Fusion Kevin is based on Kevin's Kevin 11 mutation from the original series. *Ben's model was never updated to have the Ultimatrix, even with the inclusion of Ultimate Alien content, such as the AmpFibian Nano. *According to some missions in the game, Planet Fusion invaded Anur Phaetos, but spared the ectonurites and their world in favor of their assistance in following invasions. See Also *FusionFall Wiki *http://fusionfall.cartoonnetwork.com Category:Online Games Category:Cartoon Network Crossover Games Category:Games